cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Jeff Daniels
Jeff Daniels (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Gettysburg (1993)'' [Col. Joshua Lawrence Chamberlain]: Dies (off-screen) on February 24th, 1914 from injuries he received after the Battle of Gettysburg. His death is reported by the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Speed (1994)'' [Detective Harry Temple]: Killed in an explosion (along with Margaret Medina and most of the SWAT team) when Dennis Hopper remotely detonates a bomb while the bomb squad is searching Dennis' house. (Thanks to Laura) *''Blood Work (2002)'' [Jasper 'Buddy' Noone]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Clint Eastwood. (Thanks to Mathew) *''I Witness'' (2003) [James Rhodes]: Killed along with Clifton Collins Jr. and Wade Williams by a hit squad. *''Traitor'' (2008) [Carter]: Shot repeatedly in the back by Said Taghmaoui during a staged struggle between Jeff and Don Cheadle, when Said assumes that Don is actually in danger. His body is shown again later on as police investigate the scene. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Looper (2012)'' [Abe]: Shot to death (off-screen) by Bruce Willis; his body is later seen (with a wound in his forehead) when Noah Segan discovers it. *''Dumb and Dumber To (2014)'' [Harry Dunne]: In Jim Carrey`s dream sequence he is stabbed to death by a bunch of ninjas. He dies after telling Jim Carrey he wanted him to sleep with his daughter all he want. There`s also a scene after the credits, he is presumably run down along with Jim Carrey when they throw their milkshakes and hit Cam Neely`s truck. The scene ends with Cam about to run down Jim and Jeff while they have their backs turned to the oncoming truck. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths *''The Five People You Meet in Heaven'' (2004 TV) [Blue Man]: Dies of a heart attack after he nearly hits Callahan Brebner with his car; he appears in the afterlife when Jon Voight (the adult version of Callahan) meets him after his own death years later. (Thanks to Tal) *''Godless: Homecoming (2017)'' [Frank Griffin]: Shot in the chest then in the back of the head by Jack O'Connell, during a duel in an open field. Gallery Harry Temple's death.png|Jeff Daniels' death in Speed Jeffdaniels.jpg|thumb|301px|Jeff Daniels in Traitor Category:Actors Category:Writers Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1955 Births Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Methodist Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Ghost scenes Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Rian Johnson Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by truck Category:Motor Mouths Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Western Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Universal Pictures Stars Category:Divergent Cast Members